Be There To Pick Me up
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: AU. SET DURING "MESSY HOUSES" CLAIRE MCNALLY COMES BACK INTO HER DAUGHTER'S LIFE AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN MAKE ANDY TRUST HER MOTHER AGAIN IS HER OWN SON.


**BE THERE TO PICK ME UP **

**AU. SET DURING "MESSY HOUSES" CLAIRE MCNALLY COMES BACK INTO HER DAUGHTER'S LIFE AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN MAKE ANDY TRUST HER MOTHER AGAIN IS HER OWN SON. **

**THIS IS SET ABOUT 3 YEARS AFTER THE ACTUAL EPISODE. ANDY AND SAM HAVE A ONE YEAR OLD SON. USED FROM MY OTHER RB FANFICS.**

**I DONT OWN THE SHOW... ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS. I JUST MADE UP A MCSWAREK BABY. **

**MILO SAMUEL SWAREK (1)**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Got it" Sam muttered rolling out of bed as he felt Andy moving to get up. They were exhausted but the constant cries only made it harder and it pained Sam to hear Milo cry. "I'm coming, I'm coming" opening Milo's door. "Hey there buddy" Sam leaned to pick him up "What's up with you?Trying to kill mommy and daddy huh?" Milo was now crying louder. Sam tried to place him over his shoulder softly.

"Are you ok?" he heard Andy ask when he came back into the room with the crying. Andy sat on the bed as Sam handed her the baby. "You got to sleep baby"

"We have to sleep" Sam said throwing a pillow over his face. He imagined Andy rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes we do" Andy agreed rocking Milo slightly "Maybe he feels lonely in that big room" Sam turned to look at her. He reached out to touch his son's cheek and he grabbed his finger. He was calming down now.

"Have an idea" Sam said standing up to pick up the decoration cushions and pillows "If we want to be able to go to work tomorrow, we need to fix this now" Andy watched as Sam created a wall between them both. Andy put Milo slowly between them and Sam reached for a blanket next to him.

"You are a genius" Andy said as Milo rolled to his side feeling the warmth from his parent's bodies and sucking his thumb. Andy brushed Milo's thick black hair as he drifted back to sleep. Sam extended his arm so that he created a barrier and Milo would be safer. He closed his eyes slightly and quickly felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

McNally. She said that her name was Claire McNally. She was Andy's mom and Sam knew that seeing her mother after 18 years of been gone from her life was taking a toll on her. She had been forced to work side to side with Claire to figure out what would happen to the Moyer family. The boy Connor was only 11 and he had pointed a gun at her and Chris and the mother and father were a mess, two people who had put their family in danger. Their two boys were the victims in this game that was being y. This made Andy think about her own baby boy who was in daycare while both she and Sam were on the job. "You want to go? We've got it" Sam had asked more than once but she was fine. She was trying to be fine. Now her mother had told her about why her name had been Andrea. Andy. She was named after her mother's best friend. Andy didnt even think Claire could have anyone but herself to care about.

She had agreed to go have dinner with her mother. No. Not dinner. Coffee. Coffee took less time and she wasnt ready for all her mother had to say.

"Hey" Sam said meeting her at the locker rooms with Milo in his arms. Sam had just picked him off. Andy flinched when she saw her son. She wasn't sure about Claire meeting Milo. "He was feeling a little down so they asked me to pick him up early" Sam explained "We can go trough the back door or something.."

"Did she see you?" Andy asked taking Milo from him.

"Dont think so" Sam shrugged taking her bag and swinging it over his shoulder "She's caught talking to Eva"

"Good" Andy took a deep breath "Come on" Sam followed her as they made their way out.

"Andy" She hear a female voice behind her. She stopped dry looking down at her son. Sam gave her a look, maybe they could make it for a run.

"No" Andy breathed "I'm done hiding" Sam looked at her as she passed him Milo "Wait for me in the car"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked worriedly as he covered Milo up with a blanket.

"Yeah" Andy smiled warmly "I need to do this"

"Okay" Sam said "See you in ten" at the sight of his mother not coming with them, Milo broke down crying. Andy could see her mother watching her family walking away.

"Andy" Claire said once again as she finally turned to face her fully. "He's beautiful"

"Thanks" Andy said bluntly "I should probably go, he needs me you know?" Claire knew too well what Andy was implying. She nodded and watched her walk away without another word.

* * *

When she came back out Sam was sitting on the back of the truck with Milo. "Wanna sit?" He offered not sure of what else he should do. He offered her a free hand and she jumped next to him.

"She wants me to pretend" Andy began "Like I am 12 and she went to the store or something" Sam remained silent knowing she needed to take her time. "She left Sam"

"I know" He said "And you don't have to do anything about her if you don't want to" Andy looked at her son's eyes. Sam's eyes which looked up at her. Andy felt herself falling apart. But she knew she couldnt. He needed her and she was not going to turn her back on her like Claire had done.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Will Andy try to work things out or is it too much for her to handle?**

**please review if you can.**


End file.
